Worth Fighting For
by Andy McNally-Swarek
Summary: "Because without each other they were not whole" Salex 3x09! and possibly beyond
1. Frozen

so after the very hot , sexy and emotionally driven Sean & Alex scenes on last night's episode I was inspired haven't really decided if this is going to be multiple chapters but if you guys like it I will continue

Alex Udinov- Pierce

Alex froze when she heard Nikita say "Sean is down" her mind was reeling she felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. Nikita's words were echoing through her head like one of Amanda's high and mighty division saves the world speeches if she lost him she didn't know what she would do. Even though they were in a rough patch in their relationship at the moment but that didn't mean that she had stopped caring about him. In fact at that moment she realized that she loved him and that she wouldn't go another without telling him.


	2. Worth Fighting For

Alex smiled to herself as she laid in the protection of Sean's arms. He was back and he was hers and she was so happy because the truth was she needed him more than she has needed anyone in her life. It was like without him she wasn't whole until he came along she truly didn't know what love was or how to navigate through a relationship but_ Sean_ has taught her not to be scared of the way you feel about someone, not to afraid to open up to people and let them in. most of all he has taught her that love isn't always easy but if it's worth fighting for.


	3. Nervous

_**Nervous **_that's what she was. She and Sean were off for a couple of days after a hard mission and he wanted to take her to meet his sister but she was nervous not about going on vacation with Sean but about meeting his sister because she was the only family he had left with his mother and father gone she was it. His sister was all that he had left in this entire world besides her and that scared the crap out of her because she wanted to make a good impression. Sean meant everything to her and she knew how much Sean's sister meant to him so she didn't want to screw this up it was too important far too important. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up behind her and arms encircling her waist she leaned back into him.

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Meeting your sister"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes very"

"Hahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny"

"I know I'm sorry honey C'mere

_(She pulled herself out of his arms)_

"Alex C'mere"

(She walked back to him and he wrapped his arms around her)

"She's gonna hate me"

"No she won't she's gonna love you"

"How do you know?"

"Because all she has ever wanted for me since we were little is for me to find love and for me to be happy and I've found both of those things with you Love and Happiness so she will love you because you Alex Undinov make her little brother extremely happy"

"I do do I "

"Yes you do and If have it my way we will be adding Pierce to the end of that last name of yours"

"Oh really"

"Really"

(She pulled away from him so that she was looking into those icy blue eyes she loves so much)

"I love you my Navy Seal"

"I love you too my little Russian princess badass"

"Hahahahaha"

Sean cupped her face with his hands, leaned down and kissed her …_oh yeah he could definitely do this for the rest of their lives._

**Review Suggestions?**

**Love**

**Alex Udinov-pierce**


	4. Paralyzing Fear

Sean was in ops helping Ryan oversee the third wave mission when he heard the words he didn't want to hear "Alex is down I repeat Alex is down" he felt sick , he couldn't lose her not someone else he loved. He didn't know if he could survive losing anyone else _especially not her_. He had this feeling of paralyzing fear come over him couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All he could think about was her , he was helpless he wasn't out there with her all he could do was wait until they got her back here and into medical but, he didn't like that feeling at all the feeling of paralyzing fear.

He met the doctors at the front and on to the gurney like his life depended on it and ran along with them as they rushed her into medical. She was going in and out of consciousness

_I was saw Nikita she was covered in Alex's blood oh god oh god maybe I am going to lose her please please don't take her from me ._

"Baby stay with me .Stay with me, you're gonna be fine"

Alex smiles at me , she squeezes my hand to reassure me then loses consciousness once again_ I feel like I am screaming her name begging her to wake up but I am speaking calmly I raise my voice telling the doctors to move their asses because she is slipping away with every passing minute a__nd__ because I will NOT lose another person that I love so I hoped and prayed and I was confident that I wouldn't lose her but that _**paralyzing fear**_ was still there and I knew that it probably was not going anywhere anytime soon._

Don't forget to review and suggestions for future chapters are always welcome. Alex Undinov-Pierce


	5. Slow Motion

As I watched him fall to the ground, his face slowly draining of color time seemed to move in slow motion. In my head I was screaming his name _SEAN! _ No words would form in my mind or come out of my mouth. The only thing on my mind was Sean and how I was going to get him out of this danger zone of bullets flying by. I was so overwhelmed with emotions fear and anger._ Fear _because I might lose the person that I have fallen in love with, the one person who taught me what love really is and the person who told me it was ok to open up, let someone in and let them see the deepest, darkest parts of myself _Sean_ is that person for me It's so hard for me to open up to people because of what I've been through in my life. I love him and I can't imagine my life without him in it and without him my life would be moving in slow motion.

(I look down at him)

"You're gonna be ok I promise"

(He nods in understanding)

_Please pleas_e please let him be ok god I will d_o anything just let him live I need him he is my rock I would crumpled into a ball if he wasn't with me I would be broken , unrecognizable I would be the person I promised myself I would never be again without him._

_I NEVER want to go through life in slow motion because a life in slow motion wasn't living and I want to live and love Sean for the rest of my life and see what life had in store for us._

**Don't forget to review and suggestions are always welcome**

**Alex Udinov-Pierce**


End file.
